Warriors of Bikini Bottom Edits
This is a list of edits featured when Warriors of Bikini Bottom is aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. Episodic Edit List Behold! Tribe of the North! *The whole Playsponge joke is cut out. *Patrick's "What the hell does that mean?" changed to "What the heck does that mean?" *When Mr. Krabs says "Not my daughter, you b-", it is edited so it is just "Not my daughter!" *The tree scenes are edited so it never shows Patrick being whipped with the tree, or his teeth falling out. *The blood-stained axe is edited so there is no blood on it. *SpongeBob's "Whoa, I'm damn tired." comment edited to "Whoa, I'm tired." *Patrick saying "creepy ****" is edited to "creepy stuff". *The whole 'ax in the butt' gag is removed. *The spider scene is still there, but it is edited to remove some of the violence, such as SpongeBob being bitten and Sandy chopping a spider's head in two. Cartoon Network Korea *Any scenes with profanity have milder terms used in the Korean dub. (Edit for all episodes and will not be mentioned again.) *The whole Playsponge joke is cut out. *Sponge-squirrel warrior stabbing a demon blurred in tapestry, as well as Sandy, SpongeBob and Patrick killing a dragon. *Patrick puking cut. *The whole 'axe in the butt' gag is removed. *Patrick's trousers are blurred after tree lifts him up by the pants. *The tree scenes are edited so it never shows Patrick being whipped with the tree, or his teeth falling out. *Shot of sword covered in green blood from Patrick's point of view cut. *Shot of SpongeBob with bite mark in his chest cut. *The spider scene is still there, but it is edited to remove some of the violence, such as SpongeBob being bitten and Sandy chopping a spider's head in two. Sky1 *Patrick saying "creepy ****" is edited to "creepy stuff" on here as well. Behold! Training Begins! *The beginning 'previously' segment is edited so it doesn't show Patrick with an ax in his butt, since the gag was cut from the previous episode. *The fake blood from when Sensei 'kills' the dummies is changed green. *SpongeBob's "Damn." edited to "Darn." *The brief shot of Frugrum about to disembowel his dummy is cut. *Patrick's "fabric, sawdust and red paint" was changed to "fabric, sawdust, and green paint" because the blood was coloured green on the edited version. *The fake blood on the ground is also changed green. *Patrick saying "What the hell are you-" changed to "What are you-" *Patrick's "goddamn" replaced with "gosh dang". *Sensei saying "lovey-dovey crap" edited to "lovey-dovey stuff". *Blech's sexual references towards Sandy are toned down. The line about him wanting to bed her is replaced with "With Neptune as my witness, and no matter who says it's wrong, you will be my bride!" *SpongeBob saying "tough as hell" is editing to "tough as heck". *Patrick stabbing the dragon is zoomed in so you can't see any graphic detail. *Bloodstained mace has blood changed green. *Frugrum coughing up blood is just changed to him coughing, since the blood is erased. *Sandy saying "Crap." is cut. Cartoon Network Korea *The beginning 'previously' segment is edited so it doesn't show Patrick with an ax in his butt, since the gag was cut from the previous episode. *The fake blood from when Sensei 'kills' the dummies is changed green. *Sensei's katana is blurred as he demonstrates 'killing' the dummies. *SpongeBob trying again to kill the dummy by hacking off its arms and covering Sensei in fake blood cut. *The brief shot of Frugrum about to disembowel his dummy is cut. *Patrick's "fabric, sawdust and red paint" was changed to "fabric, sawdust, and green paint" because the blood was coloured green on the edited version. *The fake blood on the ground is also changed green. *Joke about Playsponge cut as Sandy meets the really good-looking man, though he still holds the magazine. *Blech's sexual references are toned down. Same lines are used as the Bikini Bottom TV Junior version. *Patrick stabbing the dragon is zoomed in so you can't see any graphic detail. *SpongeBob's sword blurred when he attempts to fight the dragon. *Mace is blurred any time it is onscreen. *Frugrum coughing up blood is just changed to him coughing, since the blood is erased. *SpongeBob impaling the dragon cut, leaving the act implied. Sky1 *Patrick's "goddamn" is replaced with "gosh dang" here as well. Behold! A Dangerous Teacher! *Patrick saying "crappy" edited to "dumb". *The substitute teacher saying "son of a *****" is removed. *The brief moment with the shrunken bloody skulls is cut out. *The blood is removed from the goon's chest. *The moment where the substitute teacher stabs the fish is removed. *The bloody wound on the fish is removed. *Blood splattered on floor and walls removed. *Patrick saying "I saw him stab a student! In front of everyone else!" is removed, due to the moment being cut. *The scene where the ax is thrown at the student is edited so the ax is never seen stabbed in him, but the screen is paused and cuts away before you see it go into him. *Sequences of fish being hit with canes are removed from the movie the teacher shows them. *SpongeBob saying "hellhole" is edited to "death trap". *The scene where SpongeBob and Patrick walk into a sex education room is still intact, but all the sexual references are removed to make the scene more subtle. *SpongeBob saying "Oh, (bleep)." and Patrick's reaction to it are removed. *In the flashback scene, we just see Patrick eating the hot dog, because of the reference to private parts in the scene. Sky1 "Son of a *****" is removed here as well. Behold! The New Trainer Dogs! *SpongeBob saying "What the hell?" is edited to "What the heck?". *Sensei saying "dumb-ass nuts" is edited to "stupid nuts". *Sandy saying "Wait a freaking second." is edited to "Wait a second." *The WetPets innuendo Patrick makes is cut. Sky1 *Unedited. Behold! The Son of Sandy! *Sandy's line "Um, SpongeBob, that was wine." edited to "Um, SpongeBob, it was supposed to.", as a response to SpongeBob saying it seemed like the punch had a kick to it. *Sandy's "we should have it together, here" edited to "we should have our first kiss together, here", to less imply sex in the scene. *Patrick and Sandy falling on the bed is cut, which is rather strange seeing they're on the bed when Patrick has to get a gulp of water. *The rest of the scene before it cuts to SpongeBob is cut. *SpongeBob saying "reproducing" is edited to "kissing sloppily". *Rest of the scene is cut. *SpongeBob saying "****, everyone knows." is edited to "Darn, everyone knows." *"One more beer?" from the bartender is edited to "One more drink?". *SpongeBob saying "sexy" is edited to "romantic." *SpongeBob saying "freaking" is cut. Sky1 *SpongeBob saying "****, everyone knows." is changed to "Darn, everyone knows." here as well. Behold! Warriors Abridged! *"Nick at Nite" replaced with "Bikini Bottom TV Junior." This is also an international edit, as several different versions of this scene were made to best fit audiences around the world. *"But these bitches are the main one" from the narrator changed to "But these ladies are the main one". *Sandy and Patrick's dialogue before you see they are playing Twister is cut; instead, it cuts straight from their legs flying in the air to the shot of them playing Twister. *Sandy's "crappy fanfiction" changed to "crummy fanfiction". Sky1 *"But these bitches are the main one" is changed to "But these ladies are the main one" here as well. Behold! The City of Blood! NOTE: Aired as Behold! The Lost Episode! on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. *Sandy saying "I do, but over-exertion sucks." changed to "I do, but over-exertion stinks." *Patrick saying "I just wanna sit on my ass and watch cartoons!" changed to "I just wanna sit on my butt and watch cartoons!" *Flying blood changed blue. *Patrick saying "You son of a bitch!" is cut. *During the scene where Patrick smashes the creature, the camera angle only focuses on Patrick so you can't see the blood-covered monster. *Blood on SpongeBob's face is changed green. *SpongeBob saying "Wait, who the hell are you and why do you look like me?" changed to "Wait, who the heck are you and why do you look like me?" *Clone's description of killing is cut off at "Blood Master says kill." *Blood is removed from the flaming money. *Grit saying "Grit care about disembowelment." is changed to "Grit care about killing you." *When SpongeBob stabs Grit with his sword, the screen glows so the black blood is not seen flowing out of him. *Black blood removed from incision in Grit's shoulder. *SpongeBob stabbing Grit in the skull is cut, and so is the aftermath (the extreme spray of black blood). Instead, it reuses the footage of SpongeBob stabbing him with the sword from earlier. *Patrick saying "The City of Blood...what the hell does that mean?" edited to "The City of Blood...what could that mean?" *Patrick saying "Well, (bleep)." is changed to "Well, darn." *Pool of blood when Sandy and Patrick are knocked out erased. *Doctor saying "Dear freaking God..." edited to "Oh my gosh..." *Doctor 2 saying "How the f-" and being cut off the heart monitor is removed; instead, the whole sentence is edited to "How do you get out of this horrible place?" *Blood trickling from Klag removed. *When SpongeBob smashes his sword through Klag, the screen glows so you can't see the spray of blood. *The screen cuts away when SpongeBob throws the claws in Klag's head, making the death implied. *SpongeBob saying "Hell yes!" edited to "Heck yes!" *Monsters playing poker edited to Go Fish, and the dialogue is edited to the following: *Monster 1: Got any threes? *Monster 2: Darn it! Go fish. *Monster 1 saying "he's got a damn twisted mind" edited to "he's got a quite twisted mind". *Patrick's lines about why the Monsters use "Blood Master" as an exclamation is edited to one line saying "Why do you keep saying 'oh my Blood Master'? It kinda creeps me out." *Patrick saying "Doesn't stop me from being creeped the hell out." edited to "Doesn't stop me from being creeped out." *Sandy saying "You mean, like sex?" is cut. *Patrick saying "Shh. I don't want these monsters to know about my sex life." is cut. *The monsters shaking their heads in response to what Patrick said is cut. Sky1 *Patrick saying "You son of a bitch!" is cut here as well. *Black blood flowing out of Grit is cut. *The aftermath of SpongeBob stabbing Grit is cut, but the stabbing is left in. *The pool of blood when Sandy and Patrick are knocked out erased here as well. Behold! The Lost Episode! After a long delay, Bikini Bottom TV Junior released an edited version of the episode Behold! The City of Blood!, saying they would edit other episodes concerning The City of Blood if it did well. In this edited version, it was never mentioned SpongeBob was in a coma and leads the viewer on to believe SpongeBob just passed out. The backgrounds were also changed so that the blood splatters were different colors. Some of the nightmare creatures are toned down, and some were removed all together. Descriptions on how the monsters state how they will kill SpongeBob are changed as well for them to be less frightening to younger viewers. The episode got negative reviews, so no other City of Blood episodes will be edited (besides Behold! The City of Bunnies!!) . However, the episode still airs in reruns. Trivia *Bikini Bottom TV Junior excludes most The City of Blood episodes when ordering episodes, due to the fact that many were skipped over due to content. Behold! The City of Bunnies! is the only one that has aired, due to The City of Blood never being really shown and it being a plot-important episode with not that much inappropriate material. *Sky1 airs the episodes uncut after 9pm, past the watershed. *The Cartoon Network Korea version received heavy negative reception for its inconsistent censorship; for example, sometimes weapons and references to death were censored or blurred and other times they were allowed to remain intact. Behold! The City of Blood! was never broadcast along with any other City of Blood episode (not even Behold! The City of Bunnies!). However, the Seven Creatures quartet, along with Behold! The Demon Dog's Date! and Behold! The Beauty Contest!, all of which were banned on Bikini Bottom TV Junior, were aired on Cartoon Network Korea. **The last season of the series was never broadcast by Cartoon Network Korea, due to the backlash reaching an all-time high and ratings among young viewers dropping. The last season was broadcast on SBS with a '15' rating with only minor edits, and notably is the only season to use profanity in the Korean dub, even on the uncut DVDs. Category:Edit lists Category:Warriors of Bikini Bottom Category:Ponyo Fan